Stories: The Attack of V.U.A.T.L.R.G (Villains United Against The Locked Room Gang)
Galaximus- Edgellie Godellia- Foop- the Chaos Kin- the Evil Louds. They all hate the Gang, but never can they beat them. But now, the villainous brutes have teamed up, to achieve total victory once and for all! Is this the end of the Locked Room Gang? Cast *Jenny *Lincoln *Lori *Luna *Leni *Luan *Lynn *Lucy *Lola *Lana *Lisa *Nebula *Galaximus *Edgellie Godellia *Foop *Chaos Kin *The Evil Louds Story Well, well- it looks like the Locked Room Gang beat Galaximus- again. Jelo: '''Another day saved! Good job, gang! '''Jenny: '''Galaximus, when are you gonna learn? The Locked Room Gang never loses! '''Galaximus: That's what you bugs think. One day, some way, you are bound to crack. Mark my words! Jenny: 'That'll be the day. ''Galaximus is then seen in her lair, on her throne. 'Galaximus: '''Never- NEVER! Is there no way to crush that Locked Room Scum!? All over their challenges- so many villains they fought- and what did they produce? NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! *she stomps the ground so hard, it rumbles under her* How do those fools do it? We villains might as well make a group of our own, then! Huh? Wait a sec.... our own group....... Heh heh- ha ha. HA! HA HA! MWUHAHAHAHAHA! That's it! Galaximus, you are a genius! *she holds up a mirror to herself* '''Galaximus's Mirror Image: '''You sure are, girl! I envy you. '''Galaximus: '''Why thank you! And I know just who to call! ''Meanwhile, Foop is taking a nap. His "Baby's 1st Evil Cell Phone" rings. '''Foop: '''No disturbances during nappytime, please! Good bye! '''Galaximus: Foop! It's me, Galaximus! Foop: Oh! What's the occassion? Galaximus: I'm forging an allaince! And I want you to join! Destrcution of the Gang is at stake! Foop: Well, I am free for the day..... deal! Galaximus: Excellent! Meet me at my lair! Meanwhile, at the Evil Louds residence.... Evil Lori: Is that Bobby? Uh.... who is this? Galaximus: Lori! It is I, Galaximus! Evil Lori: Oh! Hi! How are you? It's literally been forever. Galaixmus: I am creating a team, to destroy that Gang! Spread the word to your siblings! I want them there, as well as you! Until then! Evil Lori: Woah. Maybe this time, we might literally beat them.... Meanwhile, Edgellie's phone rings. Edgellie Godellia: Evil Empress of Inklings speaking Galaximus: Don't flatter yourself! Edgellie Godellia: If it isn't Ms. I can solve anything with my Gigantic Size.... Galaximus: Listen, I know we hate each other, but I need your help to wipe out that Gang! Edgellie Godellia: What's in it for me? Galaximus: When we dominate Earth, I will split it with you 50/50. Deal? Edgellie Godellia: I suppose so.... Galaximus: Great. Meet me soon at my lair. And together, the world will crumble beneath us...... Meanwhile, at the Loud Residence. 'Jenny: '''Why is Galaximus always attacking us, and never seeing the truth- she will always lose? '''Jelo: '''As a hero, you're forever bound to be defending cities day and night from evil masterminds who plan to attack it. Also, Galaximus is stubborn. '''Star: '''All villains are stubborn. '''Marco: '''Galaximus is pretty persistent. She can't be convinced! '''Jaiden: '''The fights are interrupting my upload schedule. '''Jenny: '''Well, it does not matter what she does. She’s never gonna win. Ha ha...... '''Green Shadow: '''Yeah, we have beaten her dozens of times! If she attacks us again, we can handle it! '''Kyoji: '''I guess that's true. '''Starcade: '''Will she ever give up and leave us alone? '''Green Shadow: '''I'm afraid it'll be forever before she does that. Galaximus is a stubborn villain after all, always attempting to get rid of us to "rule the universe for all eternity". ''All of a sudden, there is a knock on the door. '''Green Shadow: '''Who is it? Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker Category:Pages without links